


Fat Baby

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt is good with children, Original Song, Song - Freeform, everyone loves fat babies, jaskier wrote this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Everyone loves fat babies.  Jaskier cannot resist a fat baby.  Even Geralt loves fat babies.This is a song Jaskier wrote about a Fat Baby.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Comments: 71
Kudos: 199





	Fat Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meet Death Sitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572403) by [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17). 



> This song is inspired by bomberqueen17 and her story, Meet Death Sitting, in which, in Chapter 7, they meet a Fat Baby and Jaskier writes a song. 
> 
> So, I wrote that song. :) I hope you enjoy it!

_“I ask you sincerely, what greater thing is there in this entire world than a gloriously fat happy baby? I challenge you to name one thing better!” said Jaskier._

[This link will take you to Soundcloud where the song is](https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/fat-baby). 

at: https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/fat-baby

Many thanks to Bomberqueen17 for permission to work with her idea. 

Music, lyrics and performance by fannishliss.

Feel free to share the link to this AO3 page, but please do not repost the song itself anywhere. 

** The Most Perfect Fat Baby That Ever There Was In All Of The Land  **

Refrain:

the most perfectfat babythat ever there was in all of the land

the most perfectfat babythat ever there was in all of the land

Chorus:

Fat baby!Fat baby!Fat baby!Fat baby!

Fat baby!Fat baby!Fat baby!Fat baby!

Verse:

No such voluptuous, magnificent child

Ever lived small, neither meek nor mild

Let us prognosticate based on her chub

Where will her fortune lead, what sort of job?

Fat baby!Fat baby!Fat baby!Fat baby!

Fat baby!Fat baby!Fat baby!Fat baby!

She will be great, a Candlemaker so bright

She will shine out with her magnificent light

Miller or Baker with flour so fine

All her confections will be simply divine! Fat baby—

In leadership an Alderwoman so wise

Or an Adventurer in cunning disguise

in her own shop with mighty shoulders and thighs

Blacksmith or Wheelwright great things she’ll devise! Fat baby—

Mayhap someday off to her studies she’ll go

A whole world of wondrous arts and science to know

Scholar, or Healer, or Mistress of song

And she will be what we knew all along —

The most excellentgood doctor that ever there was in all of the land!

The most eloquent great poet that ever there was in all of the land!

Fat baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you have a song you would like set to music, or, just an idea for a song.  
> fannishliss at gmail!


End file.
